The Special Day
by historyb
Summary: Coop and Ashlee take their relationship to the next level or do they?     -    This was done in 2008


The Special Day

A Cooplee Fan Fiction

* * *

This is dedicated to my beautiful wife, without her into the Coop and Ashlee story line on Guiding Light I would have never done this. This is my first try at Fan Fiction I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

The Special Day

Ashlee looked at herself in the mirror, she had done this many times before but this time was different she wanted everything to be perfect. There was no doubt she was nervous, Coop had told her he wanted to spend all night with her before her operation and even though she was scared she was willing to do this for the man she loved that meant so much to her.

She couldn't believe that he wanted her like this, she was not a size Ava; oh how she hated that name now Ava had done so many terrible things to try and break her and coop up that she was sure that her dreams were never going to come true. Ashlee hit the sink with her fist with that bad memory that she had wanted to forget.

All of a sudden Coop said "Honey, you ok in there? I'm waiting for you."

Ashlee responded "Fine Darling, I thought I saw a fly. I'll be out in a minute, put on some music" She hated lying to him, she knew she had lied to many times in the past but she didn't want this to be upsetting to Coop. She smiled as she heard Barry White come out of the speakers; Coop with all his white shining armor was still just a man, a very wonderful men.

Ashlee rummaged through her purse looking for all her makeup, Coop needs to get me a bigger purse with his new Credit card she thought. She found her lipstick, compact and all the other make-up that she threw in her purse before going in the bathroom to change. She didn't yet look at what Coop had picked out for her, she had set the box on the toilet and forgot about it. She took her clothes off down to her bra and panties and looked at the person looking back at her. She always had a problem with her own weight even though she shouldn't, it was probably because people "talked" about it but never really talked about it. Maybe it was from her mother who sheltered her all her life and never let anyone get close, if they did Doris would make sure their life was ruined for good. Maybe it was just her, all in her head, no she decided it was something and she didn't know what.

She leaned close to the mirror and put on her lipstick, than the rest of her makeup. She grabbed a brush and a small travel size can of Hairspray from her purse and fixed her hair. Then she turned her attention to the box on the toilet. "I wonder what Coop got me?" She wondered aloud, probably something sexy and skimpy she thought and let out a small laugh, she knew he most likely wouldn't do that. She picked up the box and studied it. The box was rectangular and had a red ribbon tied around it on all four sides with a red bow in the middle. The box almost looked to good to open, almost but that didn't stop her from opening it.

Inside on top of a something wrapped in tissue paper was a card, neatly sealed. Coop's funny she thought sealing the card when he was giving it right to her, it put a smile on her face and then she opened the card. It read:

My Dearest Ashlee,

I love you more than life itself, you have made my life better than I could ever imagine.

I hope you will be happy with my choice of outfits for this special night.

Love,

Coop.

She wiped a tear from her eye and opened the tissue paper to reveal a white silk negligee with roses all over it. She carefully placed it back in the box and proceeded to undress the rest of the way and catching herself in the mirror as she turned thought to herself "Why do you love someone like me Coop Cooper." She turned away from the mirror and put on the negligee and than with one last look in the mirror to make sure her hair and make up were perfect, she took a step back and and looked at herself. For the first time she thought to herself "I do look beautiful today, just for you Coop." She turned to the door knob and took a long breath and opened the door.

...

As Ashlee was in the bathroom Coop was in the bedroom/front room outside waiting anxiously for Ashlee to come out and hoping that she would like her gift that he gave her. Looking around he the suite he decided to fix the bed and pulled the covers back and in his haste pulled them off the bed. "Great" he murmured "Now I have to remake it." With a sigh he set about putting the blankets back on the bed and after that was done he took one of the suitcases that he brought in from the car and opened it and took out his new overnight bag that he had bought and took it to the dresser.

Buying the suitcases was a stroke of genius he thought to himself, at least when him and Ashlee registered at the front desk as Mr. And Mrs. Cooper no one seem to mind or asked what they were doing and that was good because he didn't want anyone to know his and Ashlee's business anyway, that's why he registered that way. His brother Frank had recommend this hotel when Coop mentioned his that he was going on a book tour after his book was published. At least they were able to get out of Springfield for the day so they wouldn't have no interruptions. Coop knew this was special to Ash and to him too, he didn't want to admit it but he was very nervous even though this was not his first time with a girl.

All of a sudden Coop heard a bang from the bathroom where Ashlee was and ask "Honey, you ok in there? I'm waiting for you."

Ashlee responded "Fine Darling, I thought I saw a fly. I'll be out in a minute, put on some music"

Ah, music that would set the mood so he went over to the suitcase and pulled out a CD that his Dad Buzz had given him for times such as these, Coop knew what he meant but grimaced when Buzz gave it to him.. Written on the CD were the words romantic music, so Coop popped the CD into the clock/CD Player on the nightstand and out came Barry White's _Can't get enough of your love babe_. Great he thought now Ash will think I'm really desperate as he rolled his eyes. He took out four of the ten candles that he bought at the store they stopped at before they got to the hotel and placed some by the clock/CD Player and then went back to dresser and placed the rest there in a circle pattern.

Opening his new overnight bag he surveyed the contents, this was one of those that came pre-filled with stuff for man, It should it was expensive enough. He took out some Original Old Spice Cologne® , Original Old Spice After Save ®, Original Old Spice Deodorant ®, a no name electric razor, toothbrush, toothpaste and Listerine ® . He checked his breath and decided that he needed to use the mouth wash, so he took a cap full and pour it into his mouth and rinsed. He had to goto the little sink in the kitchenette and finished up, he returned to the dresser and decided to shave with the electric razor. He splashed on some After Shave and then wanted to light the candles; Looking for matches he found some in the cupboard of the kitchenette and went to nightstand and arranged the four candles with two in front and two in back. Coop struck up the match and lit the front row and than lit the back row, one of the candles in the front brunt his arm a bit and he grunted under his breath "Stupid Candle!" He went and put some water on his arm and then saw the ice bucket, which gave him an idea. He took the Ice bucket and went down the hallway and filled it halfway up with Ice and then went back to the room and took out the Sparkling Apple Cider that he bought, he was going to get Champagne but Ashlee didn't want Alcohol to ruin their special time so he got the Sparking Apple Cider instead, and placed it in the ice. Then he closed the near empty suitcase closed it and put it to the side and sat on the bed

He wasn't sure how he should be when Ashlee came out of the bathroom, so he took his shirt off and laid sideways with his arm propping him up. He didn't like that and sat back up and took his pants off down to his blue boxers. He was going to undress all the way but he didn't want to appear to desperate, just desperate enough. At that moment he heard the knob turn from the bathroom and smiled, out stepped Ashlee and she took his breath away. She was the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on at that moment.

"Ash, you look so beautiful." He said with astonishment in his voice

"Thank you, Coop. You smell great." said Ashlee "you look very handsome." She was taken back by his muscular frame and handsomeness.

"Thanks, I shaved and stuff."

"I can tell, your stuff is all over the dresser" Ashlee said with a giggle in her voice.

Coop looked to the dresser "Oh man, I forgot to put it all away." As he turned his head back to Ashlee she had come directly in front of him. Her body was intoxicating to him and he wanted to ripe off her negligee and take her right now. He rose up to met her face and put his arm around her and pulled he close and kissed her deeply and passionately. Ashlee melted into his arms and kissed him back, hoping this moment could last forever.

They stopped kissing and Ashlee looked deep into his brown eyes and came to a realization. "Coop, we have to wait." She said with a kind of sadness and happiness in her voice at the same time.

"Why, Ash did I do something wrong? I'll go clean the dresser off." said Coop in desperation

"No, my love. I want it to be very special. I mean super special." Said Ashlee

"But it will be!" Coop interjected, with more passion than he intended.

"Coop, sweetheart. I love you..."

"I Love you Ashlee."

"Than I want to wait, I want to be married before I do it with you." She said. "Everybody we know has sex before marriage and it has ruined them, look at Daisy and Rafe, Ava, Lizzie, Harley. They always have sex and it never turns out good. I don't want that, I want to know your mine for good. Coop Cooper I want to be married first."

Coop stood amazed and looked like he had just been shocked with a Taser, but the more he thought about what she said he knew she was right. "You know, Ash I love you more than anything. I respect your decision and we will wait."

"Your not mad?" Ask Ashlee

"No, I'm not. I'm a little relieved. Your right Springfield is a mess because of that, the right thing to do

is wait."

"Thank you Coop, I love you very much." with that Ashlee gave him another deep kiss.

"So what do we do with the room for the rest of the day?"

"Well we can drink the Cider and maybe they got a video game system where I can beat you in a racing game." said Coop laughing

"Excuse me, I'll beat you." She chided back

They poured some Apple Cider into plastic glasses they found in the kitchenette and then Coop ordered a video game. When Coop was doing that Ashlee took her suitcase went back into the bathroom and changed from the negligee into her new outfit she got at the store. When she came back out Coop told her she was beautiful in her new outfit. After they played the game they checked out and Coop told Ashlee that he didn't want to go back to town just yet. He was going to the big mall in the next town, the new one. Ashlee said great she loved Malls and Coop jokingly told her all girls like to shop and she told him boys do too.

The End?


End file.
